


Political Animals

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Background Relationships, Boyd/Erica - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Isaac/Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia - Freeform, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Twins, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Other, Politics, Reformed Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: It's the worst day in Stiles' life and the last thing he wants is to deal with Derek Hale's bullshit.Derek feels pretty much the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schiefergrau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schiefergrau/gifts).



> I'll do more personal notes after the reveal, but I really hope you love your gift. Your art is a treasure and I love that I had the opportunity to say thank you in some small way!

Chapter 1

Political Animals

“Son of a _bitch_.”

Lydia Stilinski looks up to see her twin brother seething at something down the hallway. Without even needing to follow his gaze, she knows what, or rather _who_ it is. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

“Stiles-”

“Lyds, no! He’s always in the freaking way and now I have to walk that way to class and of course he’s fucking there on the worst day in history.”

Lydia couldn’t argue with him there. It was the day after the election and the country’s new president elect Adonnis Deucalion was about to start his winning tour in Beacon Hills. A city, which despite existing in the largely liberal state of California, produced one of Deucalion’s most vocal followings. He even had a damned campaign center there. Stiles and Lydia have protested in front of it several times.

“Well, why don’t you just wait until he leaves?” Lydia asks as she leans against the locker and watches her brother glaring .

“Because fuck him and the alt-right horse he rode in on!”

“Whoa! Stiles!” Lydia finally looks in the direction to make sure that Stiles was indeed glaring at Derek Hale and not a campaign poster of Deucalion. He’s been known to do both.

She could understand her brother’s hatred for Deucalion. He and his running partner, Ennis Pence both ran a campaign that fed on the fears of the humans resisting the changing world, but also the were creatures who were scared about having to compromise their way of life. They seamlessly convinced the weres that having two werewolves in the upper echelons of public office could only benefit them while simultaneously promising the humans that they would bend to their will and keep their own in check.

“Do you know how insulting that is, Lydia? Dad had to get turned because he was injured and now we have humans trying to evict him as sheriff. He’s already gotten threats from the Human Rights Core saying they’re happy Deucalion won to keep him in line. Don’t they know that Deucalion is just a power hungry fiend who wants to destroy them? Why the fuck are Americans so blind and stupid?!” Stiles seethes as he paces the hall in front of Lydia.

Lydia can sympathize. As a human woman who is also a banshee, it was clear Deucalion’s wishy washy nature wasn’t going to benefit her in anyway. And she had the next four years to look forward to. She wasn’t happy about it, but she also knew to direct her anger to where it was due. Stiles on the other hand...

“So.. and you’ll have to forgive me, Stiles. I know we’re twins and I know I’m very intelligent-”

“You’re a genius, Lyds!” Stiles says absentmindedly as he chews at his fingers. Lydia huffs,

“Yes, a genius, however sometimes your own form a genius has a way of out lapping even me.”

Stiles stops and looks at Lydia who cocks an eyebrow. He sighs in defeat, knowing exactly the question she’s going to ask next.

“Because he’s an ass!” he spits out.

“You’ve been looking at his ass?” Lydia grins causing Stiles to tug at his hair.

“He’s a pompous, conservative were- _ass_ -”

“Stiles! Don’t be speciest!!”

“His family is one of the reasons _Dick_ -alion’s camp could even run out of here! To everyone’s surprise Talia went from being a moderate to being full on traditionalist and funded Deucalion over fucking Morrell?! Morrell who would have fought for were rights and definitely would have supported Talia against the challenges to her alpha because she was a woman! She chose to fucking support Deucalion and then we had Peter Hale holding rallies at the high schools in support of this nutjob which I don’t even think is legal!

“Remember the protest we tried to hold for Senator Morrell? I got suspended for a week!”

Lydia remembered the suspension was mostly because Stiles “accidentally” set fire to a Deucalion banner and the fire department had to be called out once the school was evacuated.

“But Stiles, why do you hate _him_ so much?’ Lydia asks, gesturing to the werewolf down the hall. The brooding one pretending not to be paying attention to Stiles. “I don’t think you two have even really talked, have you? His family are a little crazy, sure -Peter loves hanging around highschool way too much to not be somewhat suspicious-, but what has Derek done?”

Stiles looks at Lydia as though she’s grown a second head.

“He...he- well just _look_ at him!” Stiles gestures towards the wolf who is picking at hs nails and ignoring his packmate Erica Reyes as she appears to blather something to him. “He looks like he would eat me for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He’s from a family of traditionalists that think they’re better than humans-”

“That’s not what they think and you know-”

“Peter Hale-”

“Peter is the exception to the rule. The whole reason Talia started supporting Duke anyway is because her position was threatened due to her being a woman. She respects the power of humans even despite our sometimes ignorance and-”

“Enough to vote for someone who wants to suppress them while also trying to have absolute control over the entire werecreature population?”

“Okay, okay, but how do you know Derek is like that?”

“It’s his family, of course he’s like that!”

“Stiles-”

“I bet when he comes he shouts out Pence’s name. Or yells out something like ‘ _thanks for keeping my sphincter safe again!_ ’”

“And why are you thinking about him coming?” Lydia wonders aloud, crinkling her nose.

“Lyds, c’mon! This is serious!”

“Is it?”

“I’m right about this, Lydia! I know I am! That guy is up to no good!”

Lydia shrugs, “I don’t know, Stiles. I’m pretty sure you’re just an idiot.”

Stiles slumps in defeat as Lydia smirks cheekily and pets her brother’s back..

***

“Derek, class is going to start in like 2 minutes, why are you still standing here?” Erica asks as she inspects her nail polish. Boyd did a good job this time. She hears a grunt to her left and rolls her eyes towards her alpha in training.

“Just give me a couple of minutes.” Derek grumps as he tries not to obviously sneak a peek at the Stilinski twins.

“Hmm, let me think,” Erica says as she strokes her chin and pretends to ponder the ridiculous, “do I want to go to class and avoid _another_ ISS, or stay here as my future alpha passively aggressively flirts with Stiles Stilinski?”

Derek’s eyebrows shoot up as he glares at Erica, “Flirting? What? I hate that guy, he’s a total asshole.” Derek looks back over at Stiles who has stopped pacing and is pulling at his hair while trying to say something to Lydia. Probably something about how weres are monsters.

“You thinking about his asshole a lot?” Erica teases and then pouts when Derek flips her off.

“You weren’t there, Erica. You didn’t see the anger on his face when he said the biggest bunch of bullshit about our kind.” Derek shudders as he thought back to the time he saw Stiles holding his dad’s wounded hand and yelling such terrible things, “‘ _A were sheriff would never be level headed enough to hold that job! They can’t be trusted to keep us safe without becoming unhinged. The police are supposed to protect us from monsters, not put one in charge!’_ And I hate Deucalion too, but because I think he’s going to be an ineffective leader, not because he’s a were!”

Erica rubs her temples and begins the same speech she’s given so many times she’s lost count.

“First of all, Derek, Stiles was upset. His dad was just attacked and the bite is unpredictable. You said yourself he was crying so hard and through all the commotion you’re not entirely sure of what he said, just that you caught bits and pieces-”

“I can put two and two together, Erica-”

“You suck at math, Hale. Especially the kind that doesn’t involve numbers.” Erica flicks her obstinate friend on the nose and points in the direction of the Stilinskis. “Just go and talk to him!”

“And say what?” Derek hisses as he throws his hands in the air. “Hey, you’re a gigantic asshole, could you please be less of one? You speciest piece of shit!” Erica shrugs nonchalantly as Boyd and Isaac saunter up.

“Whatever works, honestly it can’t be worse than this cat and mouse game you two are playing.”

“Is Derek pretending he doesn’t have a gigantic hate boner for Stiles again?” Boyd asks as he punches his friend fondly on the arm and kisses Erica’s cheek.

“Yup,” Erica answers. Derek is not amused.

“You two shut up! I don’t like Stiles Stilinski, I fucking hate him!!” He insists before looking back at where Lydia is patting Stiles on his broad shoulders. Stiles had grown into his lanky frame over the summer break and was toning on the lacrosse team. “Besides, I bet he’d be an annoying ass boyfriend, I bet when he comes he yells out _Death to weres!_ or something about how humans are awesome or some shit.”

“You spend a lot of time thinking about Stiles’ ‘O’ face, Der?” Isaac says, safely out of arm’s reach with a smirk. Derek opens his mouth and then closes it quickly, shaking his head.

“You guys are the worst pack ever!”

Isaac laughs and waves at the group, “Gotta go, I gotta meet up with Scott for our group project. Let me know how that talk goes.” Boyd waves, Erica winks and Derek flips him off as he glares at Stiles. Erica and Boyd follow the glare and notice it being returned back.

“Oh shit, is something actually going to happen this time?” Erica mutters to Boyd who shrugs and looks over at Lydia who is watching as Stiles marches defiantly in their direction.

Erica knows the hall they’re blocking is directly in front of Stiles’ first class; she assumes that’s why Derek chose that particular location. Stiles barrels towards them and at the last minute Derek steps in the way, shouldering Stiles roughly into a set of lockers. It was hard though it was evident Derek held back.

“What the fuck, Hale!” Stiles yells as he pulls himself together. Without a backwards glance, Derek shrugs, flips Stiles off and motions for his pack to follow. They do. On the way out, Erica meets Lydia’s questioning gaze. She shakes her head and Lydia gives her a knowing nod.

******

Later at lunch, Stiles carries his tray and sits in his usual spot next to Lydia.

“Hey Stiles, how’s your shoulder?” Allison asks, trying to draw the boy’s attention from glaring at the Hale pack at their own table across the room.

“What? Oh nothing, it’s fine.” Stiles answers as he tries to appear casual. Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Stiles, he had no right doing that to you this morning. Why don't you just go talk to him? Or maybe I can talk to Erica and-”

“Lydia, no. This is between me and Derek, there’s no need to get you involved. It’s stupid anyway, I barely know the guy. Except, you know, for him being a huge conservative weretaint.” Stiles winces after Lydia slaps him on the arm.

‘I don’t know, Stiles.” Allison places a placating hand on his. “With your dad still newly turned, it might not be a bad idea to have an in with the Hales.”

“Fuck the Hales!”

“Oh my god, dude! Keep your voice down, you know we have like super sonic hearing.” Jackson says as he walks up and sits besides Stiles. He clasps him on the shoulder causing the boy to wince. Jackson throws his hands up and then reaches out to touch Stiles’ neck, draining a bit of the pain. A low growl travels through the cafeteria. Jackson removes his hands and rolls his eyes.

“Uggh, I hate when he does that shit. Ignore him, okay, I gotta go fix this.” Jackson gets up and heads to the other side of the cafeteria.

“See, Ally? Ever since he changed him, Derek has been an ass to Jax and it’s all because he hangs with us lowly little humans. His family are were-extremist asses and are the main reason we have the president we deserve!” Stiles finishes his rant and looks around the table. He only sees Lydia and Allison slyly talking about the newfound attention from Scott and Isaac across the room. Stiles sighs. He looks over to where Derek is waiting expectantly for Jackson’s approach.

Jackson walks up to the table and slaps it with his hand. He appoints at Derek accusingly.

“We talked about your alpha posturing at school, Derek. Talia said you couldn’t-”

“Well does Talia know you’re consorting with a were hater?” Derek interrupts, pointing at the other table. Jackson sighs.

“Allison’s family are hunters, but it’s not her life and her dad is actually really cool with weres, you know tha-”

“I’m not talking about her, dillhole!”

“Wait, Allison is an Argent? Shit, no wonder she’s so cool.” Scott says from beside Isaac. They both hum and watch her fondly.

“You two would choose a pretty face over someone loyal!” Derek grimaces. He was really upset because he saw the writing on the wall. The writing that said their groups would be merging soon and he’d have to deal with Stiles directly.

“Wait, if it’s not Allison then who-” Jackson furrows his brow as he looks back at his table of friends.

“Then you should love Stiles.” Erica says with a flip of her hair, “He’s got a pretty face and he’s _extremely_ loyal. You can’t get that kid to shut up when he’s fighting for a cause. Remember when he got suspended after setting fire to Don’s banner?”

“He’s loyal to the wrong cause, Erica! And don’t call him ‘ _Don_ ’, don’t make him sound like a person, he’s not a fucking person, he’s an ass. And you-” Derek points at Jackson who seems to be doing some complicated figuring, “You should be ashamed of yourself, Jax. Don’t you feel a little like a traitor hanging out with him?”

“Wait, what? Don? Deucalion? Who do you think Stiles is loyal to? Have you ever even talked to Stiles?”

“More importantly, you’re saying you think he has a pretty face?”

“Shut up, Erica. Watch your back, Jackson. Now everyone get the fuck away from me.” When no one moves, Derek huffs and stands up with his tray, glaring at Stiles’ table all the way to the conveyor belt and out of the cafeteria. Jax looks at the table.

“The fuck was that about?” Everyone shrugs, except Scott who leans in.

“Hey Jax, do you think you could put in a good word for Isaac and me with Allison?” Jackson looks the two hopeful boys up and down and rolls his eyes before standing up.

“You two turds couldn’t handle her. Later losers! See ya, Erica and Boyd.”

Scott and Isaac feign offense, but soon let it melt into pining as they watch Allison giggling from across the room. Isaac hands Scott his inhaler which Scott takes gratefully. Boyd and Erica wonder how this is their life.

Jax heads back to his table where Allison and Lydia are getting ready to leave.

“Where’s Stiles?”

“He has ISS later, but was able to get some time shaved off if he went to class early from lunch.” Lydia answered as she handed her tray to Jackson. Jackson took it as if by habit and nodded.

“Good, because we need to figure out what’s going on between him and Derek. Evidently those two hate each other!”

Allison snorts, “Yeah, that’s hate alright.” She and Lydia smirk at one another as Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, if we need to get them to fuck, that's fine too. Derek's going to be my new alpha soon, and evidently Tweedle Dumb and Twiddle Dim over there are actually going to succeed getting in your pants.”

“Shut up,Jax, they're hot and really sweet!” Allison insists. Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Regardless, we’re gonna be one big group and we don’t need those two at each other’s throats. I would be more worried for Stiles, but I really think he could talk Derek to death.”

“Hey, Jackass!” Lydia hisses with a slap to Jackson’s arm, “That’s my brother you’re talking about and _your_ best friend!” Jackson nods sincerely.

“I know! We know better than anyone. The only reason he’s alive most days is because we love him.

“I can’t argue with you there, Jax.” Lydia stands, taking Jax’s offered arm and they head towards the next class.

****

Derek was happy he was the only one from his pack in the class after lunch. He loved them, sure, but they annoyed the hell out of him and adding food to the equation never seemed to help. It was good to get a break.

Even if that break meant spending 47 minutes with Stiles Stilinski.

Derek sighs as he walks into the room to take his usual seat in the back corner. Stiles has his usual seat at the front on the other side of the projector. He sits there to cut down on distractions, and it would work if he didn’t constantly turn around to glare at Derek.

He doesn’t dare tell his friends about Stiles being in the class, they wouldn’t shut up about it and Derek doesn’t need another reminder of what a tool he is. He doesn’t even fully understand why Stiles hates him so much, he just knows he does. The speciest jerk. As political and liberal as Stiles claimed and seemed to be, the blatant hatred of weres is something most don’t seem to notice, but Derek will never forget what he saw that night.

About 6 months prior there was an incident that injured the sheriff with what should have been a mortal wound. Derek’s mother was the reigning alpha in Beacon Hills (a title that was suddenly being challenged by Deucalion supporters) and was called in to offer the sheriff the bite. He had implied consent in his contact so she delivered the bite even though he was just teetering on the edge of consciousness.

Stiles was right there by the sheriff’s side as they waited and broke into tears when his father’s eyes opened, shining bright beta gold. Then his mouth opened.

“... _you’re a monster ...never be able to lead like this … why would you choose to give up being human? … what are we going to do now?_ ” Derek shudders even now thinking about those terrible words coming from Stiles’ mouth.

Erica was right, there was a lot of commotion and noise, but Derek can’t figure what he would have missed. And yes, Stiles was upset, but evidently that’s when he shows his true colors. He hasn’t heard Stiles say much like it since, but once was enough and he’ll never forget. No matter what his stupid friends say.

“Derek, is there a reason you’re growling in my class? Has something about animal Biology offended you?”

Derek’s attention snaps from glaring at the back of Stiles’ head to his teacher and then her crossed arms and tapping foot. He shakes his head and slumps in his seas. Stiles didn’t even turn around to look at him Derek sighs.

******

Chapter 2

“So we do this sham of a “togetherness” picnic for a couple of hours and then we can go home and wash the tainted of a broken democracy from our hearts and minds, right?”

“Sure kid, and maybe you can ease out that stick that’s lodged in your ass.”

Lydia bursts out laughing from the passenger seat of their dad’s cruiser while Stiles slides around in the back.

“Dad, that’s not funny!” Stiles yells, pulling his seat belt tighter. “Political discrimination won and now we have to tote you out as a shining example of a “good were” just so you can keep your job. This is ridiculous. I’m going to reddit about-”

“Stiles, c’mon! Your old man just wants to enjoy this day.” The sheriff insists as they pull into the parking lot. “I’m going to go change and I’ll meet you kids on the field. Lydia, please make sure he behaves.”

“Sure thing, Daddio!”

“That’s my princess.” The sheriff looks behind the grate at his son, “And you're the toad.” Stiles sticks his tongue out as the chuckling man walks away.

“Lyds, you agree with me right? This picnic is bullshit!” Lydia gathers the bags out of the backseat and opens her door.

“Yes, Stiles, it’s bullshit, but it’s for our dad and you’re going to behave. Now help me get this stuff out.”

Lydia and Stiles depart the car and start pulling supplies towards the large field where several families already have their blankets laid out The picnic in question is a post election “togetherness” brunch funded by the Deucalion campaign in conjunction with the Hale family. It’s a small event where weres and humans would exist in harmony and it would look great for the sheriff to be seen in a docile setting with humans. Especially after criticism of him still holding the office after he received the bite. Most thought a werewolf sheriff would be too volatile to hold the position, but after a short recovery period, the sheriff stepped up to the plate.

Stiles was glad his dad could be a good example, but he hated that they lived in a world where he had to. He’d predicted the responses after his dad got bitten and every single one of his predictions came true. The things they said to his dad were vile and he hated that his dad had to live through that while recovering and learning to be a were.

It didn’t help that the Hales were MIA or helping Deucalion with his campaign. Stiles remembers the night of his dad’s accident as they were leaving he turned back and saw Derek glaring at him with such intense hatred. It was one of the things that started the feud between them. Stiles was sure he would be there today, just to add insult to injury.

Lydia and Stiles crunch over the changing leaves and finally lay out their blanket and basket. They sit by each other and wait for their dad to come out. He was still fairly new and sometimes the full shift took a little longer. Stiles waves at a few friends and even sees Scott and his mom out. He and Scott went to elementary school, but then different middle schools. They were still friendly though Scott seemed to hang around with Isaac mostly and Isaac was part of the Hale pack. Stiles knew Isaac was a good guy, just like Boyd and Erica, but he didn’t get how they could stand to be in that pack. Aside from a lack of option, he guesses.

“Papa Wolf!” Lydia exclaims suddenly, pulling Stiles from his revere. He turns around and sees a sight he thinks he’ll never get tired of seeing. A giant ash blond wolf with golden eyes walks towards them and waits as Lydia and Stiles both bare their necks in submission.

Stiles suppresses a giggle as he feels his dad’s cold, wet snout touch his neck. The accident and the change were pretty harrowing for the Stilinski household, but Stiles can never get over how awesome the transformation is The sheriff settles on his side and Stiles and Lydia rest against him, warming under the late autumn sun.

Suddenly, there’s a roar beside them as a large black wolf with piercing blue eyes bounds towards them. And… shifts directly in front of them?

“What the fuck, Stiles!?” Derek screams at Stiles who is alternating between gaping, and peeking out behind his fingers.

“What? Dude, what are you doing? How do you know my name?”

“Everyone knows your name, you’re constantly in the papers for your bullshit! What people don’t know is what a speciest piece of shit you are! You hate weres unless it’s your dad and you can PR your way into people thinking you’re a decent person?!”

“Oh my god, Derek! Breathe!” Lydia screams as she holds out a towel that Derek ignores.

“Have you _ever_ talked this much? You read about me in the papers? But I’m not- WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”

“Oh, grow up!” Derek sneers until he looks up and sees the sheriff standing with a blanket around his waist and another one held out to the young man.

“Derek, son, I don’t know what this is about, but there are small children here, human and non-family were alike. Either shift back or take the damned blanket!”

Derek huffs and chances one more sneer at Stiles before shifting back and prancing across the forest. Stiles sits there slack jawed as Lydia texts furiously. He turns to talk to his dad who puts one hand up.

“I don’t care about your weird teenage romances-”

“Dad, no!”

“Just figure it out, kid.” He shifts back to full form and goes to play with some of the children in the park. Lydia gets up and leaves while Stiles sits there completely flummoxed.

He’s not speciest! He loves wolves!

Derek has to know that Stiles campaigns for were and human rights alike, it’s absurd to think otherwise!

“I’ll show him!” Stiles declares… to himself. He looks around and sees Scott has also disappeared from his blanket. He takes off in the general direction Lydia went and starts to plan. He hated these events, but there was another coming up and Stiles wasn’t going to miss it if it showed Derek how much he respected the were population. Not that it mattered that Derek specifically knew, but hey, Stiles had a lot of things you could hate him for, he’ll freely admit, but hating him for something wrong? There’s no sense in that. And Stiles was going to put a stop to it.

****

“Stiles, you don’t have to come to this thing. Even though it’s for the weres, it’s going to be a lot of Deucalion supporters and I know how much they rile you up.” The sheriff says as he gets ready for the event in question. The event that at the last minute Stiles voiced his intent in attending.

“They rile this Earth up, have you noticed the day seems to be longer when they’re all in one place? This election has fucked up the sun’s ability to function.”

“First off, language.” Stiles grimaces as he watches his dad thumb through jackets for the upcoming were rights parade. Having a were as president was a big deal, but left some humans wary despite President-elect’s Deucalion’s claims.

“Not my president.”

“Secondly, look, you know I don’t like the guy either, but he’s currently everybody’s boss and if I wanna keep helping people in this city, I gotta show the people I’m on their side.”

“Gonna go shake some paws, old man? Nuzzle some fuzzy snouts?”

The sheriff planted a cold look on his son and shook his head. “You know, kid. It’s comments like that, that probably make you seem a little anti-were.” Stiles’ head shot up.

“What? No, I meant it in an adorable puppy pile way, not a condescending way! I need to hang with more wolves. Evidently Isaac and Scott are trying to get with Allison so we might start hanging with their pack.”

“Isn’t that the Hale pack boy? The one you have the crush on.”

“Yeah… and no! I don’t have-”

“Fine, he has a crush on you! You kids and your crazy romance. We used to give each other flowers, you kids just cut right to the chase, showing your business all over town.”

“Dad, no! And what? Why do you think he’s courting me? What’s wrong with you, he doesn’t like me, he hates-”

“Wait, I thought Scott was human. Doesn’t he have the asthma real bad?” Sheriff asks, changing direction much to Stiles’ frustration.

“Uhh.. yeah _Shane_ , he gots him a real bad case of the _asthmar_!”

“Don’t be a sheriffist, Stiles.”

“ _What_?!”

“Answer the question!”

“Scott’s been hanging out with Isaac. I guess he wants the bite so he can be stronger to impress Argent or something? I’m only half paying attention, I have other things to worry about, like the decimation of principled values and the ideals of this nation that-”

“Make it quick, kid, this thing starts in 20 minutes.” Sheriff says as he fiddles with his tie. Stiles groans.

“Do I really have to wear a suit and tie to this thing?” Stiles grabs his dad’s suit jacket and helps the sheriff put it on.

“No, Stiles. Despite you going to this thing voluntarily, you definitely don’t have to dress up. I have to because I’m an office head, but otherwise it’s a costume parade. It’s basically werewolf pride. No shoes, no shirt, no probl- Stiles?” Sheriff looks around to see he’s been talking to dead air. He holsters his gun and takes a look into the mirror before leaving.

“He’s a smart boy, of course he knew you were joking.” The sheriff looks back at the door and sees Lydia standing with an eyebrow cocked in his doorway. “Sweetheart, are you going to go to this thing with him?”

“Hmm.. well, the last event I went to, I ended up with a faceful of Derek Hale’s junk followed by Jackson butthurt, so I think I’m going to pass. And yeah, I wouldn’t follow up on that costume party thing at _all_.” The sheriff sighs and pushes past Lydia into the hall and down the stairs.

Lydia gets a text and looks down to see a message from Stiles asking if she wants him to pick up a Little Red costume. She turns her phone off.

“Nope.” She says as she goes to lock herself in her room. “Nope, nope, nope.”

****

Okay, so maybe Lydia caved and sent Stiles a text saying to nix the costume thing, but how would it look if he couldn’t partake in the wolfy fun? He doesn’t want to seem like he doesn’t support the weres, but he also doesn’t want to seem like he’s being a species fetishist. Then he sees the perfect outfit.

“Dude.. what the _fuck_ are you wearing?”

“Why are you in a suit and tie!?”

Stiles yells at Jackson who is wearing a stylish blazer and trying to use his body to cover up Stiles in a futile mission. Stiles is wearing a plush wolf onesie where the head is a hoodie with ears.

“Go take that off!”

“I can’t! I wasn’t sure what to wear so I have a little red riding hood costume underneath!”

“What? How?!”

“Jackson, I thought this was like a PRIDE parade!”

Jackson throws his hands up and proceeds to try to distance himself from his ridiculous friend.

“Deucalion is organizing these parades to show the country how civilized we can be, there’s nothing happy or prideful about this, Stiles. You should be protesting, not acting like an ass.”

“Shit! I didn’t know! Don’t the Hales still endorse his outdated thinking? I bet Derek is right on board.”

“Derek hates-”

“Stiles _fucking_ Stilinski!!”

Stiles blanches and turns around before coming face to face with Derek who is so furious he’s turning red and starting to beta shift.

“Derek… alpha please, calm down, okay?” Jackson tries to placate the wolf and offers his neck in submission. Stiles tries to do the same and reveals the string of the little red hoodie underneath his onesie. Derek is… not impressed.

“Derek, shit I’m so sorry. Look, I know we hate each other, but please don’t hate me for this, I thought… I was wrong and-”

“Stiles!” Derek hisses in a voice Stiles has never heard before. “ _Leave_.” Stiles turns around and bolts; past the crowd and past the stage where his dad is standing pretending to show one of the children a rare bird in a tree. He runs home and goes directly to Lydia’s room.

“Hey! You were supposed to be there, what happened?”

“Nope, nope, nope!” Lydia sing-songs as she attempts to push her wayward brother out of her room.

“Lydia, c’mon, I looked like a fool out there! And it seemed really insensitive and this onesie is hot as shit!” Stiles pulls off the onesie revealing a corset and a frilly skirt complete with fishnets. Lydia looks him up and down and then reaches over to flick him in the head.

“Ouch! What was that-”

“What goes on up there?”

“What?”

“Stiles, you aren’t the only person that thinks like you in this city. It’s not always you vs. everyone else, you know that, right?”

“Lydia, what does that have to do with-”

“GO AND TALK TO HIM, Stiles! I think you two have had enough of this miscommunication thing, obviously one of you - _probably you_ \- got something wrong along the way.”

Stiles slumps and sits on the edge of Lydia’s bed.

“I can’t go talk to him now, he was really mad, Lydia. Like, usually we’re on the same level of hating each other’s guts, but he was fucking irate.”

“You hurt him, Stiles and if this is the misinformation issue I think it is, then you need to make it right.” Stiles sighs, but nods as Lydia snaps one of his garters.

“Seriously, what happens in that mind of yours?”

“Dad said it was like PRIDE!”

****

Chapter 3

Stiles had every intention of going to clear the air between he and Derek, he really did. He just got busy is all. Between lacrosse practice and all the extra time he was doing to work off his ISS, he could barely get a minute alone with the wolf. Also, a minute alone meant having to deal with that soul shaking glare or the memory of that voice that haunted him as it said his name… and told him to leave that is, ahem.

“And I know it’s my fault, but why should I be the one to go talk to him? Okay, I know that sounded crazy, but hear me out-”

“Uhh, dude? I just sat down and you’re all alone, who are you talking to?” Stiles looks up to see Scott mid seat with a tray in front of him. He looks around the table and then across the cafeteria where he see Jackson rolling his eyes at something Derek is telling him and Allison flirting with Isaac. Lydia and Erica are speaking a little too closely for Stiles’ comfort.

“Shit, did everyone just leave? What’s up with you, dude?” Stiles asks Scott who just shrugs.

“Isaac tagged in and is trying to get Allison to notice us in a more romantic way. I came over here because everytime she’s around I have to use my inhaler.”

“Aww, bro, that’s really sweet.”

Scott shakes his head, “No, it’s super lame, is what it is. That’s why I need your help, can you talk to your dad about helping me get on the force?"

Stiles blinks, confused. “Wait, what? You can’t be a cop, Scott, your asthma-”

“Yeah, I know, but I wanna enroll into the academy after graduation and I thought he could help me. He can tell me stuff about newly turned recruits.”

“I mean, I guess he can, but wait, what? You’re getting the bite?”

“Yeah, dude. I had an asthma attack last week and it nearly killed me.”

“Oh my god, Scott!”

“It’s cool, I just gotta convince Derek to give me the bite.”

“Convince him?”

“Yeah, he’s going to be an alpha after he graduates, but he’s kind of on suspension since the last time you know… when he went crazy and changed Jax, Boyd, Erica and Isaac?”

“Yeah, Scottie, I remember.” He remembers because originally Jackson didn’t turn into a wolf, but a kanima. That was a weird time for everyone. “So just have him tell Talia to give you the bite.”

“He acted weird, said something about my friend not wanting me to be a monster? I think he was talking about you, but I don’t get it.”

Stiles’ jaw drops.

“What? That weredick yells at me for being speciest and he’s trying to be elitist? Fuck him!”

“Umm… okay, but like, wait, he’s being elitist?”

“Don’t you see, Scottie? He knows you have a legit need and his huge ego is getting in the way of him helping his fellow man!”

“That’s not the only thing huge on him.”

Stiles nearly jumps out of his skin when he turns and notices Lydia is sitting by him again. Then he winces at the memory.

“It’s so unfair, Lydds. Okay, I admit, he’s fucking hot, but hot and packing? What the fuck?”

“Can you only be one or the other? I heard when you get the bite your junk gets bigger.” Scott says absently with a smirk on his face.

“That’s a myth I think, did you ever check Isaac, you two were cool in middle school, right?”

“Yeah, and it was middleschool. We barely knew what our dicks were for dude.”

“Oh, well yeah.”

“And what? You’re pretty hot, are you not packing?”

“Aww, Scottie! And I’m perfectly slightly above average in both categories, okay? Don’t worry about me. That was really sweet tho, bro. We should hang out more.”

“Stiles,” Lydia sighs watching the volley between the two boys, “You guys could hang out a lot, once Scott becomes a werewolf, right?”

“Oh! Shit, right, gotta go tear down this weresphincter!”

“Those are actually getting less creative, and just more suggestive of your thirst.” Lydia insists. Stiles nods.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Lyds, you know I can’t. Ever since I saw him naked at the park, some of my signals have been a little crossed, but make no doubt about it: he’s a dick.”

“A hot, thick even when flaccid, dick?”

“Oh god, yes, a perfect fucking mouthful-”

“Stiles!”

“What? I have eyes and a healthy libido. Damn I wish he wasn’t a dick on the inside. That’s it, he can’t treat Scottie like this. We’re gonna put an end to this once and for all!”

“Us?”

“This?”

“C’mon Scott! You too Lydia, we’re going to Derek’s!”

****

And they do. After school of course, and Stiles did forget their shared class in his bravado so he made that as awkward as possible. Derek nearly grabs him on the way out and asks him what his problem was but Stiles ducks him at the last minute.

After school and practice, he, Scott, Allison and Lydia head towards the Hale compound. Jackson was already there for some ongoing transition program they held. Stiles was counting on him for muscle and hoped Jax would catch on quickly.

There was the main entrance to the compound and then a smaller house to the side that acted as Derek and his pack’s headquarters. It was cozy and an of the pack was welcome. Usually outsiders knew to steer clear, but that didn’t deter Stiles. He walks directly up to the door and bangs loudly.

“Hale! Get your ass out here, now!” he yells, uncaring of sensitive were ears. The door flies open and Derek roars at him.

“What the fuck do you want, Stilinski!? You’ve been acting like a cumstain all day!”

Stiles is about to answer when Isaac pokes his head out and squeezes around the seething werewolf to greet Scott and Allison. He hands something to Lydia.

“‘Stiles/Derek Sexual Innuendo BINGO’? Oh my god, why is ‘cumstain’ already on here?”

“Hey!” Stiles yells out, clearly perturbed, “This is serious and important! Derek wants to kill Scott!”

Scott’s head pops up from where it’s resting on Isaac’s shoulder, “Wait, what?” Even Derek looks at Stiles confused.

“Not directly, but you know if Scott doesn’t get the bite he’s going to have a major attack and you’re mad at him so you won’t give it to him!”

“What the fuck are you even talking about?” Derek yells, pulling at his own hair, reminiscent of the boy in front of him.

“You told Scott you wouldn’t change him!”

“I asked Scott if he was sure! He’s been hanging out with you more and I told him maybe you didn’t want any more friends who were _monsters_.” Derek spat the last word out, looking pissed at even having to say it.

“Derek what are you talking about? None of my friends are monsters!” Stiles says, suddenly much more quiet and calculating as he tries to work out what’s really happening.

“Oh, I forgot what a speciest piece of scrotum you are!”

“ _Scrotum!_ ” Isaac yells out, marking a box on the paper.

Derek ignores him. “You don’t mind weres that you’re emotionally invested in, but the rest of us can kiss your human supremacist ass?”

“ _Does ass count?_ ”

“ _Sure!_ ”

“Derek why do you keep saying I’m speciest? I know the onesie thing didn’t help-”

“Maybe you should have shown him what you were wearing beneath it?” Lydia offers to Stiles’ chagrin.

“No!” Jackson shudders from behind Derek where he, Erica and Boyd have gathered.

“ _BUT_ , you’ve been saying it for a long time. I’m not speciest and I’m not a supremacist! If anything that’s you and all the Hales with your hateful stance against humans! How could you support someone like Deucalion?”

“I don’t support, Deucalion, I don’t even know where you got that from! My family does, but that’s mostly for appearance, I fucking hate that guy. But even if I were his number one supporter, it’d be better than being a were hating piss slit like you, Stiles!” Derek pokes Stiles in the chest which only emboldens Stiles to step closer and yell in his face.

“I don’t hate weres! I believe in the rights of all and the even the specialized rights of weres! You’re so full of shit, Hale. You think just because you’re strong and good looking with your fucking judgey eyebrows that you can just accuse people of stuff and it’ll just fly?”

“ _Eyebrows is on here? Really?_ ”

“ _Does piss slit count as dick hole_?”

“Everyone shut up and get in the house, I don’t want my mom seeing this, let’s go.” Derek orders and everyone files into the house.

Derek, having lost no steam, plows forward and slams Stiles against the nearest wall.

“Derek, I know you’re the alpha, but that’s not cool man.” Jackson spits out taking a step closer and checking over a wincing Stiles. It was clear Derek held back, but Stiles was shocked nonetheless.

“Derek, you seriously need to chill. Talia won’t have you hurting a human, and that’s Stiles, you know you don’t want to wreck that before it’s even started.”

“What?” Asks… everybody as Derek glares at Boyd and then back at Stiles, pointing so close he nearly pokes him in the nose.

“The night of the accident, I heard you. I heard you call us monsters and ask your dad why anyone would choose to not be human. You said we weren’t fit to lead and were too volatile.”

Stiles blanches as a look of relief floods his face.

“Oh my god, you fucking idiot, you’ve hated me all this time over that?!”

Derek releases Stiles, but Stiles just takes the opportunity to push at Derek’s broad chest.

“Seriously? Seriously a man of steel?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “It’s a pretty harrowing thing to hear the kid that you- that you go to school with-”

“Good cover, bro.” Boyd whispers in his ear. He’s met with Derek’s middle finger in his face, pushing him away. Stiles nods.

“Okay, I get that, but you have it all wrong. I wasn’t saying those things to my dad, I was echoing what I knew the Human Rights Core would say, and they did word for word. I was rambling because I was upset, but I knew the hatred of him being a were was coming and that’s what I was saying to him. I was trying to think of talking points against them, it’s what I do when I get stressed. I don’t believe that shit myself!”

“You don’t?” Derek says cautiously, his expression suddenly softening. Stiles ducks his head sheepishly.

“No, of course not. And… you’re not a conservative, human-phobic inner rectum?”

“That’s just… it’s not on here, but I’m writing it in.”

Derek smirks. “No, that’s my crazy family. People were contesting my mom being head alpha even though women have been alphas in the were community for centuries. Suddenly they were worried her period would affect her judgement so Deucalion promised to protect our interests. I don’t trust him and I’d never vote for him myself.”

“So you two-” Scott refers to the page, “-cum dumplings have been assholes to each other over a fucking misunderstanding!?”

“Uhh, yeah buddy, don’t get all worked up, Scott, we figure out our-”

“NO!” Scott yells, shocking everyone. “This bullshit has been going on for too long and my asthma isn’t going to heal itself and- _oh my god_ , what the fuck, you guys?!”

What the fuck was Derek and Stiles making out furiously, ignoring Scott. Allison sidles up to him and pats him gently on the back.

“If it makes you feel any better, you got BINGO with the cum dumplings.” Allison giggles as Scott’s face lights up.

“Cool, what’s my prize?”

“Getting the fuck out of here and going to talk to my mom about the bite!” Derek says coming up for breath from kissing Stiles silly. His eyes roll in the back of his head as Stiles uses the break to suck on the wolf’s neck.

“Get the fuck out!” Derek yells. Stiles pulls back and pulls off his shirt.

“I love it when you get growly! Yell at me like you did at the parade, or at the park when you had your junk all out.”

“You want me to reenact that?”

“Yes, please!”

“Erica, out!”

The pack vacate the premises and Derek and Stiles put an end to their feud once and for all.

***

Epilogue

Stiles and Derek are curled up together on Derek’s bed. Stiles is resting his head on Derek’s chest and running a finger through his chest hair. Derek sighs contentedly.

“I’m so glad you didn’t vote for Deucalion. I still can’t believe he won, what an ass. At least because of us, Morrell and Braeden won the popular vote so that’s something.”

“Uhh, I didn’t vote for Morrell/Braeden.” Derek says quietly. Not quietly enough for Stiles not to hear. He pops up and looks at Derek quizzically.

“Wait? You didn’t go Morrell/Braeden? But you still voted and stayed liberal which means you went for… oh Derek, _no_!”

“He had great ideas!”

“He’s a lunatic!”

“He had a chance to win and you wouldn’t take him seriously and now look where we are!”

“Because of third party jackasses like you, Derek! Bobby Finstock? Are you fucking kidding me? He has no experience, he’d be totally ineffective!”

“Look, Bobby had Deaton supporting him and so much heart and energy to really get out there and fight for us. You know he’s been one of the weres biggest advocates since Greenberg got turned, he could have been great!” Derek states resolutely as Stiles fondly traces his eyebrows.

“Oh my poor, misguided idealistic wolf.”

“At least with Finstock you know where he stands. The man never fucking shuts up. Like someone else I know.” Derek says with a nip to Stiles’ chin.

“Derek, as long as we’re together, which, don’t freak out, but I hope is forever-” Stiles cocks a brow and Derek grins, “-you can never ever vote third party without my consent.” Derek’s grin turns into a sneer.

“Don’t sneer at me, _Schoolhouse Rock_ , you’re way too trusting of the political process and you can’t handle third party candidates. Just… let’s talk before any major decisions, okay?”

“Okay.”

“So… you ready to go another round?”

Derek’s grin returns as he brings Stiles in closer to kiss him.

“Let’s make America great again.”

 


End file.
